


Flight

by Harukami



Category: Clover
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words on Oruha and Suu.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on April 23, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

The voice on the other end of the phone is soft, as if she weren't entirely used to talking. "Oruha? What's it like when you make love?"

Oruha puts on her lipstick as she considered her answer. She was pretty sure her fan was a child, but if she wanted to know, that was fine.

"With some people, it's terrible," she says. "If with someone you love, it's incredible. With Kazuhiko, I always think it's like flying, the billows and gusts moving about you -- can you imagine it?"

The phone is silent a long moment, then, "Oh. Is that all?"  



End file.
